Between the Battles
by Demarlion
Summary: The Smash Tournament, truly a phenomenal event where People across the universe do battle to decide who's the best of the best! But when there's three different places to take care of, a bizarre group of people living under one roof, and chaos happening daily, to say it's a peaceful fighting tournament would be a big fat lie.


Morning rose over the three mansions for the fifth Smash Tournament known as the Ultimate Tournament, the three mansions being the Fighters Mansion, the Assist Trophies Mansion, and the Spirits Mansion (Which is actually a castle but Crazy Hand will literally attack you for calling it a castle).

And right now, the Assist Trophy Mansion was rather normal for the past few days. No issues, problem or events that had occurred for quite some time, which was a record for any of the three mansions.

I mean come on, a mansion where Sonic and Ridley live together is bound to be hazardous, and the one with Sigma, Eggman and more is much more so.

Regardless, in the kitchen, one could see Waluigi, Shadow, Isaac, Starfy and Shovel Knight. Waluigi was busy ranting about him being denied a spot as fighter for the tournament, as Shadow attempted to tune him out. Isaac was showing Starfy his skill with plan growing, the prince being amazed and excited by the sight, and Shovel Knight was simply drinking coffee.

"I must say, this "Coffee" does wonders for many! Giving you energy to start a day...I wonder how to make it." Shovel Knight said as he finished his cup.

"Coffee Beans. They grow them, then grind them into powder." Isaac replied as Starfy looked at Waluigi.

"...And that's why Master Hand should've allowed me to be promoted to a fighter! I have the qualities to be one, but no, he promoted a boxer, a literal clone, and a dang SECRETARY!" Waluigi finished his rant, as Shadow looked at him.

"...I want to be a fighter in the tournament as well, but stop complaining about it. It does you no good." Shadow replied, riling up the wicked plumber...before Starfy suddenly leaped to Waluigi.

"Fi!" Starfy said, as that was the only thing he could say in the first place. "Fi, fi!"

"Shut up, kid." Waluigi flatly said, causing the young star to frown sadly.

"Is it wise to say that to Prince Starfy?" Shovel Knight asked, sounding more like someone asking a rhetorical question. "His royal status might prove troublesome in the future if he decides to let his kingdom know."

Isaac shook his head. "Waluigi's been messing with Starfy since the Brawl Tournament, I don't think it'll ever stop."

Before anything else could be said, the left hand man, Crazy Hand came in. "Guys, we have a problem." He said, uncharacteristically sounding serious.

Everyone, unsure, followed him to the lobby, where a few other Assist Trophies where waiting. "Okay, I'm sure some of you are wondering why you are here." Crazy Hand began.

"Yeah, why ARE we here?" Ashley asked with a miffed tone. She wasn't exactly happy about being woken up, though with Crazy Hand sounding serious, it might be bad.

"Well, you see, I was going to print out some pictures of Madama Butterfly for...personal reasons..." Crazy Hand said after getting a weird look from Rodin, "...but I can't really do that because..." Crazy Hand pulled out the printer, which was broken beyond repair.

"The printer's been smashed to heck and back and I want to know who did it." He asked. "Whoever did it needs to go buy a new one, but don't worry, I'm not mad. Don't be afraid to admit it."

Everyone looked at each other. "Pfft, bet it was Wily." Knuckles responded, causing Wily to get stunned. "Me?! I use that printer to print blueprints! Why would I destroy it?!"

Sensing that an argument was afloat, Yuri stepped in. "Crazy Hand...I broke it. I'm sorry, I'll buy-" Crazy Hand shook his...hand.

"No, no, Yuri. You definitely weren't the one who did this, you wouldn't smash a printer to kingdom come. But seriously, who did it?"

Bomberman slowly glanced towards Skull Kid, who glared back. "Hey, I don't even know how to use the dang thing!" Bomberman simply crossed his arms. "Don't make me drop the moon on you, robot!" Skull Kid yelled.

Starfy tried to diffuse the situation, but soon, every single person in the mansion was at each other throats, aside from Shovel Knight, Krystal, Yuri, and Isaac.

"WAH, I bet it was you, rat!"

"I'm a hedgehog, idiot, and I never used it at all."

"Bet fifty it's Ghirahim."

"Do you have a death wish, Midna?"

"Well, until you guys find out WHO did it, there will not be another printer." Crazy Hand said as he left, leaving the Assist Trophies accusing and being angry at one another.

"This is just going to get worse, isn't it?" Krystal asked as she saw Knuckle Joe punch Spring Man for accusing it was him who did it.

"I'm sure that will be the case..." Isaac said, shaking his head. "You don't need to lie about doing it, Yuri.

Shovel Knight sighed inwardly. "...Perhaps we could take our mind off of this event with that...what do you call it...Television?"

They decided to do so, tuning out the arguments.

* * *

Meanwhile, once he was far away enough that he was out of earshot of everyone, Crazy Hand began to...laugh?

"Hehehehe, it's ME who broke the printer. The Assist Mansion was getting too bland and needed something to spice it up a notch." Crazy Hand mused to himself, before continue to head to his brother's office.


End file.
